Fifty talks of a Lifetime
by XxMrs-Bella-GreyxX
Summary: Post FSOD* We uncover the lost and tangled boy that brought out Christian grey - And is there anyway he can be stopped? When Christian's life turn by meeting Anastasia, is there a possibility it will crack slowly?


_Chapter 1 _

"Can we marry tomorrow? "I ask her, my finger tips grazing up and down her spine. Who knew that love making could be so satisfying? Or maybe it's just that way with Anastasia. . . I hear her hum in response of my question.

"Is that a yes?" I ask hopefully. God – I want to marry this woman, to let everyone know she is mine. . .Legally. I hide my grin.

"Hmm."

This time I do grin a bit in amusement. "Miss Steele-" _Soon Mrs. Grey_ "-, Are you incoherent?" I feel her grin against my chest and she hums once again. I laugh and hold her tightly, hugging her against me and I kiss her head lightly. Oh marry me tomorrow Anastasia, be my wife – Jesus, I cannot wait. . .I'm like a dog being teased with a bone.

"Vegas. Tomorrow, it is then." I say hopefully, watching her. She lifts her head with exhaustion. I need to get her to bed soon. . .

"I don't think my parents would be very happy with that." Damn. What does she want? Is she one of those girls that want a big fairtytale wedding? Or maybe no wedding at all – just some paper signing? I wonder. . .but honestly, I think I'd be fine with whatever she chooses. I want my Anastasia happy.

"What do you want, then, Anastasia? Vegas? A big wedding with all the trimmings? Tell me." I urge her. Tell me!

"Not big. . . Just friends and family." She says as we gaze into each others eyes.

"Okay" I nod simply. "Where?" I question her. Hmm. . .Maybe we could have it in England. . .She said she always wanted to go. She shrugs. Or maybe . . .

"Could we do it here?" I ask tentatively, rubbing her sides.

"Your folks' place? Would they mind?" My subconscious scoffs. It makes me snort. My parents would be more then happy to have it here – Well, my mother would.

"My mother would be in seventh heaven."

"Okay, here. I'm sure my mom and dad would prefer that." I smile fondly upon her and I stroke her hair lightly, caressing her.

"So, we have established where – But now when?" I ask, watching her. Please say soon – God, I couldn't fucking take it if she wanted to wait a year.

"Surely you should ask your mother." She tells me. Oh Anastasia.

"Hmm." I smile crookedly. "She can have -"I raise one finger."-one month, that's it. No longer then that. I want you to much to wait any longer." I tell her, my gaze never leaving. She smiles at me.

"Christian." Her tone is assuring. "You've had me for a while. But – Okay. A month it is." She kisses my chest lightly, it's so gentle – Not a feeling I'm so used to against my own chest but Anastasia helps, she always helps. . .

"I'll have you officially and most importantly – Everyone will know. Come – We should get going, I don't need any surprise visitors checking on us." I state. Hell – I wouldn't want anyone seeing my beautiful Anastasia, most importantly – Naked. I retreat from beneath her and I gather our clothes. I smirk and pick up her underwear, stuffing it into the pocket of my slacks. I pull my boxer briefs, slacks, my white – Now crinkled – dress shirt, and my black casual blazer on in a swift time. I turn and see Ana – Who was biting her lip and was redder then a tomato.

"What?"

"I can't find my underwear." She says, looking around the room. I smirk and pull them from my pocket – Letting the pair of panties hang there loosely. She glances at me and she blushes more.

"Christian!" She squeals and I quirk an eyebrow. "Yes baby?" I feigned innocence, watching her.

"Can I please have my panties. . ." she begged. I pouted and gave it to her. "Only because you said yes." I kiss her ear gently and I drag my teeth down her jaw, tracing my hand up her inner thigh. I hear a breathy gasp as I slowly slide two fingers into her already wet sex. Oh Anastasia – always so warm and ready. I growl into her ear.

"Put on your panties before I take you here again." I demand and I pull my fingers from out of her and walk towards the door, sliding the fingers into my mouth. Oh my Anastasia – Her divine taste bringing an aching feeling to my cock. What you do to me. I'm leaning over the railing of the deck, watching the smooth rowing flow of the water and the clear moonlight shining against it. I feel two arms wrap around me and I know it's Anastasia's.

"Hey." she yawns to me and rest her head on my shoulder blade. I turn and lift her into my arms. She doesn't argue and I know she exhausted from her rendezvous on the boat. Once we're in the house – I walk into my old bedroom, laying her down on the bed gently, kissing head gently and tucking her in. I shrug off my blazer and lining shirt – laying them neatly on the desk and I glance at the many photos. Why's the desk lamp on? I furrow my eye brow together and I realize. . ._The picture_ was laying on the desk. I look over at Anastasia who was sleeping peacefully on my bed then back at the picture. She must've touched it. . . I put it back into it's rightful place behind some picture and I turn off the lamp, coming into bed behind her. As I go to close my eyes – There is a knock on the door. I glance over over and Ana mewls. I hush her and stand, pulling on the lining shirt and walk over, swinging open the door. Carrick is standing there, his eyes blazing from what seemed anger.

"Can we talk?"

"How old were you? He questioned me as we reached his study.

"What?"

"When you started your sexual relationship with Elena – How old were you?" Shit – Mom must've told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother told me dammit. How fucking old were you?" He demands and I run my fingers through my hair. It was rarely I cussed out by my parents. Fuck. . .I'm in big trouble. My scalp prickles in acknowledgment and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"17." I lie, watching to see if he'll believe me. He shakes his head and scratches his chin.

"Try. Again." He says angrily. I sigh. Why can't my mom keep her mouth shut?

"15." I mumble, putting on my poker face as I bite the insides of my cheeks. He sighs and sits on his desk.

"Why didn't we notice." He tells himself, looking at the floor. "I knew something was up – You change over night. You were getting better grades, you weren't getting into fights and you were gone almost everyday. . ." Carrick's voice cracks and he hides his face. Holy shit. . .

"Dad. . " 

"How long? How long did it go on for?"

I sigh. "Till I was twenty one. . ." I sit down. Know they pretty much know almost everything. Lets just hope they don't get any ideas on what Elena said. . .

"_You loved it Christian, don't try and kid yourself." _

Carrick's eyes brim with tears suddenly and rubs his face. "How the fuck did I not notice? I should've notice. . ."

"Dad" I try and think of something to say to take that pain away. I step towards him and he holds up his hand up to stop me.

"Christian. I am so mad at you right now. I suggest you don't come any closer." He's threatening me with violence. Fuck, if only he knew. . .

"How did you know? That I lied," I ask.

"For fuck sake, Christian – I'm your fucking father!" He snaps irritably as he stands now and turns to his desk, inhaling a loud breath then breathing out. I think I actually blush, feeling stupid and slightly piqued at the same time. Only my Mom can make me feel this way – my Mom, and Anastasia. Shit, I thought I could lie well.

"Yes, you should look shame-faced. How long? How long did you lie to us, Christian!? How long did you lie to me? To your mother?!" Oh, he's going for the guilt angle. I shrug. I don't want him to know. No – He doesn't _need_ to know.

"Tell me!" He snaps.

"A few years." I murmur.

"Years! Years!? Are you fucking serious right now? How I know you aren't lying to us now? How do we know you're not some fucking drug lord or-" He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"I can't believe it. . .that _fucking _woman." I sigh and rub my face. I'm exhausted. I'm exhausted. I want to go to bed – I want to lay with Ana. No – I want to make love to Anastasia right now, let her take away this guilt, or whatever this feeling is. He turns and paces to the window. I stay standing. Paralyzed.

"And to think, all the times she's been here. . ." Carrick groans loudly and puts his head in his hands.

"We already thought you dead this week, and now this. . .What else is there Christian?" He questioned me and I keep on my poker face.

"Dad - It really isn't what you-" He cuts me off.

"Don't even try it, Christian. Your mom heard you, she heard what you said. That she taught you to fuck." The memory of earlier when she swore. God that was odd. She's said it again. I flinch. It's mortifying to think I have something to do with this. I would never want to hurt Mom or Dad. Mom saved me and I supposed Carrick did saved me as well. In this moment remorse and penitence flood through me.

"I knew something happened when you were fifteen. She was the reason, wasn't she? The reason you suddenly calmed down, seemed to focus? Jesus Christian – What did she do to you?" Why is he over-reacting? Do I tell him that Elena brought me under control? I don't have to tell him how.

"Ya. . ." I murmur. He groans and turns to me, glaring.

"Christian – She is your mother – Well was – Your mothers best fucking friend and for you to go and. . ." He shuddered a little.

"My relationship with her has nothing to do with you two." I say smoothly.

"Bullshit Christian! Words fail me, Christian fucking Grey. Fail me. Where did we go wrong?"

I try talk but he starts again.

"How? How did it start?" He shouts at me and glares. My heart leaps into my mouth and I feel like I can't talk. Shit. What do I say? That when I started working for Elena, I said some smart remark – She slapped me and then kissed me? Then the next day we fucked? Suddenly I'm fifteen again.

"I -"

"Tell me. Right. Fucking. Now."

I stare, unsure how to say it. My heart is pounding all the sudden. Dammit!

"When I started working for her." I say that and I don't plan on going on.

"Christian." He warns me and I sigh – Sitting on the plush couch that was in the corner of his study.

I sink into the couch and look at my thumbs, twiddling them.

"It was sometime in August – Like the first couple days I started working for her. It was really hot. I was cleaning up some of the crap from Linc's new installment to the house. . .Elena brought out some lemonade for me. I thanked her and we started some small talk. I made some smart remark and she slapped me. . .Then she kissed me." I mumbled and I curled my lip. "She slapped me once again then kissed me again. . .Then the next day we. . .I'll spare you of the details but that's how our relationship started."

Carrick sighed and looks kind of green. He shakes his head and sighs.

"You changed overnight – and to think it was because you got laid by your mother's best fucking friend!" Right now I want the floor to swallow me up.

"Dad – it's been, it's done, it's gone. Elena did me no harm. I think she was a force for good."

Suddenly his eyes fly up to meet mine, and widen in horror. Fuck… what now?

"What?"

"Oh that fucking bitch!" Carrick cursed and slams his fist on the desk. What? "I'm gonna fucking kill the bitch!" He sneered and I stared in horror.

"I -"

"Grace told me – You – That fucking bitch! She abused my fucking son. " He spat and I stiffen. Oh shit. Now he knows too. . .mom told him. For the second time this evening I feel slightly dizzy. Shit. . .He does not need to know this. . . But before I can speak again he's yelling at me again.

"I know that Elena's taste runs exotic Christian. Grace told me when we talked. You – She. . .She. . ." He grabs his chest and I leap to my feet. He raises his hands to show he's fine and rubs his face.

"It was just sex, Dad. . ." I mutter quickly – let's shut that down right now. No way am I exposing my parents to that part of my life.

"I don't want the sordid details, Christian. Because that's what this is. . . nasty, sordid, squalid. What kind of woman does that to a fifteen-year-old boy? It's disgusting. She should come with a health warning. . .Jesus fuck! Well – you can be sure she'll never be welcome here again." He presses his lips together in determination. "―And you should cease all contact with her."

"Dad – Me and Elena run a very successful business together we can't ju-"

"No. Christian. All ties – Cut. I never want you near her again." I stare at him, speechless. How can he tell me what to do? I am twenty-eight years old for fuck's sake.

"Dad."

"No – I'm fucking serious Christian. If you don't do it sometime this fucking week I will – And I fucking will – Tell the police!" He threatens. Hmm – Well mom and Dad are both telling me the same thing right now. . .I go pale and curl my lip.

"You wouldn't."

"I will. I couldn't stop it then, but I can now."

"You're just real mad, dad, and I don't blame you – but you're over-reacting."

"DON'T TELL ME I'M OVER-REACTING," He yells at me, his eyes blazing with anger. "You are _not _going to have any kind of relationship with someone who can abuse a troubled, immature, child!" He shouts at me and is towering over me, his face serious.

"Okay. . ." I hold my hands up defensively and he seems to calm. He sighs and releases a breath and I hear him curse to himself and he looks at me.

"Does Anastasia know?"

"Yes, she does." I say matter-of-factually.

"Good." He says and shakes his head and sighs. He sounds more relaxed calmed now.

I nod slightly and look down at my feet momentarily before looking back at him.

"Congratulations on your engagement. . .speaking of which. . . you should consider a prenup – Not that I don't trust Ana but-" Oh hell no! Anger flares through me.

"Absolutely fucking not! I trust Ana with everything I have. If I didn't I wouldn't have had her be my fucking fiance." I spit angrily and my hand clench into fist. He raises his hands.

"I said consider it. If you do not want to then don't. I just hate for your fortune to be taken by a misread love-" I cut him off.

"One – Thank you I guess. Two – Ana wants nothing to do with my money. She hates it when I buy things for her Christ sake. Trust me, you can trust Anastasia." I say and shake my head, pinch the bridge of my nose. Carrick sighs.

"You can go now." He waves his hand and I bid him a good night - Walking out the room and going to my room. I shut the door, locking it. Ana hasn't moved one bit. I take off my shirt again and lay beside her, kissing her neck slowly. God I want her – But she needs to sleep. I bury my head into her chest, molding my body against hers. I wrap my arms around her and I slide one leg between her own. My Anastasia. Oh my Anastasia.

I flutter my eyes open and Anastasia I note beside me. I shoot up – Looking around. Her dress is draped over the office chair that was tucked beneath my desk and my closet opened. Hmm. I stand and pull on my old clothes then walk downstairs. I see my family all in the kitchen – Including Ana who was talking to Grace about something. I walk over and wrap my arms around my soon to be and nuzzle her neck.

"Good morning." I say and she smiles. "Good morning." She look up at me and kisses my cheek. I smile and glance at my mother – Who has her lips puckered and is starting at me. I smile at her and walk over and kiss her cheek.

"Mornin' Mom – Your not sick are you?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "I'm fine." She says and watches me. "Well – Health wise." She says and I cringe a bit – Remembering the talk we had last night.

"Understood." I mumble and turn back to Ana.

'Have you eaten?" I question her and she blushes. "No – Well, not yet. We're still wondering if we should do bacon or sausage." She says. I nod and glance up.

"I'm fine with sausage." I say, Elliot nodding with me in agreement. Ana smiles and we sit down at the table, sitting beside each other. I retrieve the paper that was laying on the table and read the top section about some hurricane on the east coast before Mia storms in and we all look over.

"Look at this," squeals Mia as she sets her IPad on the kitchen table in front of us. "There's a gossipy item on the Seattle Nooz website about you being engaged, Christian."

"Already?" Grace says in surprise. Then her mouth purses as some obviously unpleasant thought crosses her mind. I frown. Shit! Already? It hasn't been a day. Maybe someone from the party is spilling secrets. . . Mia reads the column out loud.

"Word has reached us here at The Nooz that Seattle's most eligible bachelor, _the _Christian Grey, has finally been snapped up and wedding bells are in the air. But who is the lucky, lucky lady? The Nooz is on the hunt. Bet she's reading one helluva prenup." Mia giggles then stops abruptly as I glare at her. Silence descends, and the atmosphere in the Grey kitchen plunges to below zero. Hell. Fucking. No. _ I _shifts uncomfortably in my chair as Ana glances apprehensively at me. I look at her and I shake my head assuring and mouth 'No'. I trusted Ana with everything. She doesn't need no fucking prenup.

"Christian," Carrick says gently. Hell no! Hell. Fucking. NO! Why doesn't anyone understand? I can't live without Ana, so if she were to divorce me – She can fucking take it all. I wouldn't want anything. Money, fame, therapy, medicine – Nothing could cure the never ending pain I would feel if she left me again. I almost cringe at the thought.

"I'm not discussing this again," I snap at Carrick who glances at Ana nervously and opens his mouth to say something.

"No prenup!" I almost shout at him and broodingly goes back to reading his paper, ignoring everyone else at the table. They look alternately at Ana then ay me . . . then anywhere but at the two of us.

"Christian," Ana murmurs. "I'll sign anything you and Mr. Grey want." Jesus Christ Anastasia – I've told you this before. . .I look up from my paper and glare at her.

"No!" I snap and I'm sick to my core. I cannot believe Carrick would ever even suggest the fucking thought.

"It's to protect you." Ana says. My subconscious pinches his nose and shakes his head at Ana.

"Christian, Ana—I think you should discuss this in private," Grace admonishes us. She glares at Carrick and Mia. Thank fuck – Maybe they'll get yelled out for this bullshit!

"Ana, this is not about you," Carrick murmurs reassuringly. "And please call me Carrick." I narrow cold eyes at my father – Warning him to shut the fuck up about the prenup. Everyone erupts into animated conversation, and Mia and Kate leap up to clear the table.

"I definitely prefer sausage," exclaims Elliot. Oh how wonderful Elliot. I glance at my fiance who is staring down at her fingers that are knotted together. Oh baby. I reach over and I grasp both of her hands with both of mine. I know what she's thinking – It's obvious.

"Stop it." I tell her. "Ignore my dad," I say so only she can hear me. "He's really pissed about Elena. That stuff was all aimed at me. I wish my mom had kept her mouth shut." I say – shaking me head.

"He has a point, Christian. You're very wealthy, and I'm bringing nothing to our marriage but my student loans."She tells me and gazes at me. I stare at her, my emotions bleak. Does she not realize how much I wouldn't care about my wealth if she left me? I would give her everything – Hell, I want to give her it all now. But of course she has her 'issues'. I continue to gaze and I say quietly – But with very serious tone.

"Anastasia, if you leave me, you might as well take everything. You left me once before. I know how that feels."I say and it tugs a heart string. Ugh!

"That was different," I whisper, moved by his intensity. "But . . .you might want to leave me." The thought makes me sick. I snort and shake my head. Anastasia almost looks a little sick at the thought.

"Christian, you know I might do something exceptionally stupid—and you . . ." She glances down at her knotted hands and she doesn't finish sentence.

"Stop. Stop now. This subject is closed, Ana. We're not discussing it anymore. No prenup. Not now—not ever." I give her a pointed give-it-up-now look, which silences her. Then I turns to Grace. "Mom," I say. "Can we have the wedding here?" Hmp. That should show them. My mother's face lights like the Fourth of July and she runs over, dropping the package of sausage on the counter, and she hugs me.

"Oh yes! Oh yes of course darling! Oh darling – this is fantastic news. Of course. You're allowed to have the wedding here! When?!" She says happily then questions me – Holding my face now. Jeez – Talk about happy.

"You have a month. . .Since I know you would like to plan."

"Oh!" She stands upright and claps her hands together. "We have so much to do!" She cries and she looks like shes doing something in her head.

"Can't you worry about breakfast first Mom?" Elliot begs. "I'm starving!" He cries and makes a pouty face. I roll my eyes and glance back at my Anastasia – Who is blushing. I glance down at her attire. She is wearing a jean skirt – That must be hers or maybe Mia's – And one of my old band shirts, which looks very good on her. It bares a little cleavage but nothing to much, it hugs all the right curves. . .I scratch my chin.

"You look very nice." I tell her she looks over me.

"Wha- Oh. Mia lend me a pair of some jeans and I took a shirt from your old closet. I hope you don't mind." She flushes.

"No – I don't. Actually, you look very sexy." I wink and she bites her lip.

"Bye Mom!" I wave to her from the driveway as I wrap one arm around Anastasia as she waves as well to my mother. Taylor is standing by the back seat doors of the black 4x4, the door already opened. We approach.

"Sir." Taylor's voice is ever so professional but natural as he bids me his usual turn. "Taylor – I'm hoping you had a nice day with your daughter did you?" I question and he nods. I had given him my birthday off and some of today to spend with his daughter. I nod back at him and help Ana into the back. Once she is in I look over at Taylor.

"Listen to some music." I tell him and he nods. He walks to the driver side as I clamber into the car. Once I see Taylor put in his ear buds that are connected to the white Ipod - Something I had brought for him a few years ago when he started working for me - that hangs from his pocket. I turn to Ana and gaze at her up and down. My wife. Fuck I need her. I skim my hand on the farthest side of her body and I gently tug her earlobe. I hear her gasp.

"Christian!" She says quietly and nervously. I look up at her and she glances at Taylor.

"Ear buds baby." I assure and watch her apprehensively. "What if he looks? I-"

"I pay him enough not to look and I'll cover you – Don't worry. Get on my lap." She obliges and cradles me. I shrug out of my blazer and I wrap it around her waist quickly – Securing it with a gentle pull of a knot. I order her up and I tear off her panties and she blushes. I tell her I will buy her another pair and kiss her neck slowly, so she moan into my ear.

"Yes Anastasia – Let me hear you." I tell her. We had about an hour till we got back to Escala so we had some time. Ana shifts against me.

"Please Christian." She begs me and I smirk – undoing the fly and button of my slacks but I'm put to a halt when the car jerks forward. I quickly catch Ana before she is sent flying. I Fix my slacks and set Ana beside me. I glare at Taylor through the rear view mirror – One for interrupting our rendezvous. Two for driving recklessly and putting my fiance's life at stake.

"Sorry Sir – Someone ran through the redlight and didn't honk. . ." He tells me and I run my fingers through my hair and I look at Ana. She looks pale.

"Are you okay baby?" I question her, reaching over. She nods. "Sorry – It just scared me a little." She whispers and I Kiss her cheek gently. "We'll continue at home." I assure her.

We're coddling in the hallway – Kissing and nipping at each other until we reach the bedroom.

"Hmm. . ." She hums at me and I smile.

"My sweet Anastasia- Let me make har dlove to you." I purr and she smirks a little.

"Please."

I smirk dark, seductively and I scoop her up by her knees and toss her over my shoulder and I growl.

"Lets go have some fun."


End file.
